Harry Potter the Immortal Soul
by eeeeeek
Summary: What happens to Harry after he gives up on life? What happens to the world... to his friends and family... to Voldemort?
1. Harry Potter the boy who lived

Hey everyone, this is my second try at this particular story; some people liked it, some people thought it was confusing, so I decided to work on it a little more.

Please let me know what you think by reviewing! And have a look at my other stories too!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was a killer, wasn't it?"

Ron Weasley looked at his friend and grinned. "Did I do good?"

"You did great," Harry said meekly, as they trudged up towards the castle after Quidditch practise. "Dumbledore sure made a good choice, picking you as... captain."

Ron didn't notice Harry stumble on the word 'captain'. "Oh yea, I guess. Except I keep dropping the quaffle when Ginny passes it to me. She throws it too hard."

"Your sister is hot, man," Seamus said, popping up behind them. "And great job with our first practise and all."

Harry still felt a little pissed off that Ron had been chosen to be Quidditch captain. Even though everyone had said that he couldn't be the captain- after all, Harry was the seeker on the Gryffindor team, and that job was very important- Harry still thought he would have made a much better captain than _Ron._

The grass was wet from that day's earlier rain, and Harry lifted his Firebolt so it wouldn't get soggy. He felt another bolt of jealousy as he though about Ron's broomstick. Dumbledore had given Lightfast 7000, the latest model to him just because he was captain. The Lightfast 7000 actually travelled at the speed of light and was self-polishing, provided a magical barrier against rain, snow and hail and could even steer itself. It was unbelievable.

The three boys climbed the tall stone staircase that led to the Hogwarts entrance, and walked through the heavy wooden doors. Immediately, a wave of noise coming from the Main Hall hit them.

"Dinner," said Ron. "I'm starving."

They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down wearily. Golden plates and goblets appeared at their places, and Harry started gnawing at a chicken leg.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Mmm?" Harry mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

"Harry!" Hermione plopped herself down beside him and waved a piece of parchment in his face. "Look, Harry!"

Harry took a gulp of pumpkin juice from his goblet, swallowed and glared at Hermione for interrupting his dinner. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Victor finally sent me a letter from Romania! And there's great news for you!"

Hermione beamed down at Harry. Her hair was frizzy and her nose was a little crooked from when Pansy Parkinson had punched her last year, but she still had a boyfriend- the one and only Victor Krum, who she had liked ever since the fourth year.

Harry grabbed the letter from Hermione while scoffing some roast potatoes.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am finally in Romania for the Quidditch Cup semi-finals. It is cold over here and I miss you so much. I think about you every day, I really do. I miss you so much. I hope I can see you again very soon. Maybe in the Easter holidays you can come to stay in my hotel? Perhaps we can even take our relationship to the next level, my love. _(Harry shuddered and wondered why Hermione was letting him read this.)

_Nothing new with me, although we have a new coach. Her name is Kristen and she is very pretty. _(Harry felt Hermione's grip on his shoulder tighten as he read that.) _But all I can think about is you. I miss you so, so, so, so much! I have wrinkled the only photograph I have of you, hugging and kissing it so much. _(Harry wished that he could just get to the part about him without reading everything about their relationship. Gross)

_I do have some interesting news. Balogroff is retiring at the end of the season, in fact at the end of summer. We are holding tryouts for a replacement. Do you think Harry would be interested in trying out? I am positive he would be good enough. Of course he cannot be Seeker (my job!) but he could definitely be a Chaser._

_Hugs and many many kisses,_

_Your love Victor_

Harry handed the letter back to Hermione and continued chewing on his potatoes.

Hermione looked at him.

He swallowed and took another gulp of pumpkin juice.

She tapped her foot and looked at her watch.

Harry just ripped a piece off a baguette with his teeth.

Finally Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. "Well? What do you think?"

Harry swallowed the baguette and blinked at her. "I dunno."

"HARRY! Are you going to write back to Krum?"

"No."

"HARRY!"

Harry was getting tired of her shrieking. Usually Hermione was nice, but today her voice was like a knife in his ear. "Look Hermione- It's only February. I have, what, four months to decide whether I want to try out or not! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that, Harry got up from the table and stormed out of the Main hall. He could hear Ron calling after him, "Wait Harry! Don't you want to see the compass on my broomstick?" but that just made him angrier.

Harry strode up and down the corridors, fuming. First Ron had to go and get all up himself just cos he was Quidditch captain. Then, Hermione had to fall in love. He did not want to hear about when she and Krum were next getting together, or what stage their relationship was at.

THEN Hermione tried to set him up on a blind date with _Cho Chang _last Hogsmeade trip. EVERYONE knew that Cho was dating Mark Lennard. EVERYONE knew that Harry hated Cho after what she had done to him last year. And now EVERYONE thought that Harry wanted Cho back... which was not true.

The pushing to try and get him a job was the last straw. Harry was not doing well in school. He had once wanted to be an Auror, but with his grades he would be lucky to get a job as a garbage man. Harry knew that Hermione had asked Krum about the Quidditch positions, and he didn't like it. She had no right butting into his business.

Harry felt helpless. Like nobody in the world knew what he wanted, or why he wanted it. Not a soul understood him. And the worst of all- there was no one left in the world who truly loved him.

Harry suddenly found himself in a very familiar corridor, in front of a very familiar door. He then had an idea. Closing his eyes, he wished as hard as he could:

"Please, please, please, take me to my parents."

Then Harry pushed open the door and entered.

The Room of Requirement was normally quite cheery and useful, but now the walls were plain stone. Two small candles were placed in the corners of the room. And in the middle of the room lay a small item: a gold-tipped, jewel-plated dagger.

And, for once in his life, Harry knew what he had to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah... sweet suspense. You gotta love it.

I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please stick around... don't you want to hear what happens to Harry, or what Cho did to him... or what happens to insert horror music here VOLDEMORT?

PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Every little thing counts!


	2. Harry Potter gone forever

Thanks to everyone who reviewed... you guys are the best!

Summary: Basically, Harry is at a stage where he doesn't know what to do with his life. He desperately needs to talk to someone who loves and understands him. But how will he get to talk to his parents?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Argh! That freaking Harry Potter!"

Hermione stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, her hands balled into fists and held by her sides. Her face was bright red, and inside she was fuming.

"Ungrateful little shit!"

"Hermione!" Ginny hissed, gesturing to all the first years who had stopped their games of Wizard Chess and turned to stare at her. "If you want to bag out Harry, do it quietly!"

Hermione stalked over to a chair beside Ginny and sat down. "I'm sorry. I'm just so angry at him."

"Why? What did he do?"

"I've been bugging Victor for about two months asking him about Quidditch positions and whether anyone's leaving the team. Finally he offers a job to Harry and he yells at me. He YELLED at me!" Hermione shouted the last sentence, causing a few second-years to edge away from her.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Ginny said, trying to sound calm. "He's just a teenage boy. You know how those hormones work."

"No I don't! I'm not a guy, just in case you didn't notice!" Hermione had had enough. She stood up and ran out of the room, her shoulders shaking as she covered her face with her hands.

Ginny sighed. She hated it when Hermione went hysterical like that. The two of them had always been close, and after what had happened last year, Hermione had trusted Ginny with all her secrets. Although whenever Hermione burst into tears suddenly, it was NOT a good sign.

Ginny started to get up from her comfy chair to go comfort Hermione, when Ron materialised by her shoulder. His new broom was hovering in mid-air beside him.

"Hey, Ginny... seen Harry around?"

"No," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Why?"

"Oh," Ron said, gesturing to his broomstick. "I wanted to show him how Kevin polishes himself. It's a good example for other broomsticks, you know."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Kevin?"

Ron looked at her as if she'd sprouted two heads. "A broomstick as fabulous as this can't afford to just be tossed aside _without a name._"

Ginny sighed. Again. She felt a lot older than her sixteen years, the way she had to comfort Hermione all the time, and the way guys were hitting on her. Four guys had asked her to go with them on the next Hogsmeade trip, and David Keller from her year had kissed her in the Room of Requirement- which had turned into a broom closet just for the occasion- just two days ago, after Divintation. Ginny quite liked David, and she hoped that he was as interested in her as she was in him... except since he was in Ravenclaw, Ginny barely ever saw him.

And now Ron was turning into an obnoxious, self-centred snob. Naming his broomstick, for heaven's sake. And he made a terrible captain; fancy telling Seamus to throw the ball the Angelina rather than Patrick! It was no wonder Harry had ran out of the Main Hall after dinner, with both Hermione and Ron bugging him. They were supposed to be his best friends.

Ron interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Ginny... I have this thing for you..." He rummaged around in his pockets and brought out a very crumpled note. "It's from that Keller dude. Gave it to me to give to you while I was showing him my broom."

Ginny grabbed it, perhaps a little too eagerly, and smiled at Ron innocently. She knew how worried he was about her dating, even though she was sixteen bloody years old. "Cool, thanks Ron."

He just looked at her. "So have you seen Harry?"

Ginny tried to think of a way to get rid of him. "Yea... I think I saw him in the library?"

"Thanks!" Ron trotted off, his broomstick hovering behind him like a loyal dog.

Ginny waited until he was out of the portrait hole, then settled back in her chair and opened the note.

_Ginny,_

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 8:40_

_From David_

Ginny tried not to squeal. David wanted her to meet him! She checked her purple watch. Only eight twenty. Phew.

Ginny rushed upstairs to her room, that she shared with four other girls. It was very pretty, with pink four-poster canopy beds, and a dressing table for each girl. Ginny quickly brushed her hair and put it into a French braid. She applied some mascara and a little blush, then, fixing on some gold earrings, rushed out of the portrait hole.

She ran all the way to the other side of the castle, and entered the hallway where the wonderful Room of Requirement was located. She could remember all the times she had used it to hide from Fred and George, or to cry herself silly in her first year, when Tom Riddle was overpowering her.

Ginny could see the tall, lean shadow of David Keller leaning against the wall, and she rushed towards him. David had adorable dark brown, curly hair and big green eyes and perfect features that made him look like a Greek god. A lot of girls had crushes on him, but Ginny had always liked him as a friend... until he had pulled her into the "broom closet" that day and kissed her passionately.

"Ginny," David said, as she approached him. "I was hoping you'd come."

Ginny grinned sheepishly. "I wouldn't miss it."

David grabbed her hand, and Ginny tried not to show her excitement as he pulled her gently towards the Room of Requirement door.

"Come on," David said, and opened the door.

Ginny had expected to find a room elaborately decorated in pink and white, with a loveseat and maybe a heart-shaped box of chocolates. But the door swung open to reveal cold stonewalls and flickering candlelight showing something not romantic at all.

Harry Potter lay dead on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I feel kind of bad after this, killing "the boy who lived"!!!

Stick around... who knows what the future will reveal?


	3. Harry Potter, suicide boy

SUMMARY: Ginny has discovered Harry dead on the floor in the Room of Requirement... and the story's spread like wildfire. What will happen to the world and to Harry?

WARNING: Sorry! This is a very short chapter. But it's very interesting...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A very short woman stood next to the window in the northern-facing wall of her small apartment. Outside, the wind was howling and rain was pouring down in sheets. It was the kind of rain that looked as if it would never stop. But that was nothing compared to the amount of tears streaming down the woman's face.

She glanced down once again at the paper in her hands. "The Daily Prophet" it had, written on the front in large letters, and beneath that a moving picture of the boy she had always secretly loved.

She read the title again and wept even harder. "_The Boy Who Lived and Committed Suicide". _

The woman did not even want to read the article following the title, but forced herself to. Her eyes, blurred by her tears, swept the paper quickly and took in the article.

Harry Potter- The Boy who Lived and Commited Suicide 

_At eight-thirty on Tuesday evening, Ginny Weasley pushed open the door to a dungeon in Hogwarts castle and found the dead body of Harry Potter, commonly known as "the Boy who Lived"._

_Harry Potter survived a curse from You-Know-Who at a very young age, and was left with a scar- the only mark of his ordeal with the most feared wizard in the wizarding world. Over the years, Potter has survived many more encounters with He Who Must Not Be Named, even witnessing his re-birth. But recent pressures of growing up have seemed all too much for Harry, as he was found with his wrists sliced and a dagger in his chest._

_Sources at Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic are sure that Potter did indeed commit suicide and the world will not be at all affected by his foolishness._

"_If Harry was feeling stress, he should have come to Dumbledore, his Head of House or any of the teachers," Cornelius Fudge said, when earlier interviewed. "Even though he somehow stopped You-Know-Who from murdering him at an early age, this is a terrible example of dealing with strain for his younger peers. And nobody needs to worry about Harry's death; You-Know-Who is dead, or as good as dead. We have captured all Death Eaters. Wizards can sleep peacefully at night knowing that they are well protected."_

_Looks like Dumbledore's favourite boy has indeed given up on life, after being so heroic for all his life. However, we can all pray for his soul to be reunited with his dead godfather, Sirius Black, and of course his parents, Lily and James Potter, in Heaven._

_By Rita Skeeter_

"Harry," the woman whispered, her frail figure shaking in the cold draft let in from the crack in the window. "Harry Potter... please no..."

She could remember it, as if it were yesterday...

** Flashback - Seventeen years earlier**.................................... 

"Amelia..."

"Yes, Lily?"

"Oh Amelia, we've made a terrible mistake-"

"What, Lily?"

"I can't tell you, Amelia, but just promise me one thing."

"Anything Lily- But-"

"Amelia... no matter what happens... promise you'll always look after Harry."

"What...?"

"Please, Amelia, promise me."

There was a short pause. Then, a much younger and less troubled Amelia had replied,

"I promise Lily. I promise that I will always look after Harry."

_** End flashback **_

The woman saw could see Lily's troubled face and her pleading eyes right then. She looked at Harry's face on the front of the newspaper, and felt her heart break. She collapsed onto her tiny, dirty couch, covered her face with her hands, and cried her heart out.

It felt like she would never stop. Just like the rain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jeez this story depresses me a bit! But I must admit it's getting juicy! Please review and tell me what you think!

Thank you to all my reviewers-

**Elvengoddess696- **Thanks heaps!

**Brakishkitty- **Thanks! Oh yea... I'm damn good at my cliffhangers...

**Amanda- **You rock!

**Silver-Entrantness-Elf- **I will! I promise!

**Lmill123- **Did Harry ever play against Krum? Funny I never noticed! And I'm terribly sorry... I didn't know Dumbledore didn't pick captains for Quidditch teams. Maybe he does? Who knows!

**Bex-gurl- **Good luck with your story on Fiction Press!

**SarahlouHardy- **I'm glad you liked it!

**Egg-n-head- **I'm glad I've got your short attention span... how long will it last? Lol... jokes, jokes.


End file.
